My Queen
by Holalatte
Summary: What happened that fateful night, 100 years ago on the day of the King's coronation was never forgotten. That night was the night The King and his Kingdom lost their future Queen. The King plunged in sorrow vows to find him, but what happens when his Queen is found in the arms of another? Cardverse, Steampunk, Crossover to HP later, USUK.


I Don't own the characters just the plot, but if I did USUK will be CANON ya hear me!

USUK

Steampunk, Cardverse and a soon to be crossover.

-USUK

Maybe some PRUK in the 1/3 of the story and a crossover pairing. Possible villain OC. Parallel worlds, angst

This is going to be a crossover with Harry Potter but since we haven't got to that part it will remain in hetalia categories

-Holalatte

* * *

Young Prince Arthur, 10 years of age, dashed across the royal gardens, picking up colourful flowers as he went, giving the beautiful blossoms to his magical friends who smiled and thanked him in return, these magical beings were his only company most of the time, since the 5th prince wasn't any good in making friends. Sure, he tries, but somehow along the line, he find that they didn't really want to be his friend. Most of the time they were only forced by their noble parents, as respect to the 5th Prince or rather 5th Gran Duke since he wasn't to inherit the throne anyways, since the heirs were chosen by the magical clocks that sustained magic in the land. Another reason was his belief of the supernatural and magical creatures; he couldn't understand why other kids shunned him because of the ability, thinking him crazy, though he insists they are real, and that they felt sad every time they remember that only a few could see them and actually believe in them like Arthur.

"Arthur! Do be careful, darling!" his mother, Queen Elizabeth, called to him from the pavilion in where she would be waiting for her afternoon tea.

"I will mother!" Arthur called back as he went back to talking and playing with his magical friends. His mother smiled, knowing Arthur could see them, as she could too. She often told Arthur that it was a gift from the Queen of the Fae herself, and that it made him special since only few people have that gift. A gift associated with pure magic, It was said that the fae only grant the gift to those who were strong willed and would play a very important role in the years to come.

* * *

"Alfred! Please don't break the clock!... Ms. Hawkins would have you head!" Mathew pleaded or probably whispered, the child's voice was unbearably, painfully_ soft, _that even his attempts to shout were all in vain.

Alfred looked up from the clock on the table, its parts scattered on the table as the boy attempted to put them together again, he had only planned to examine the clock's beautiful engravings, unaware that he had used too much strength in gripping it that it got destroyed.

"Who said that? Who are you?"

The boy asked confused, nobody was there with him, he made sure no one would find out he took the clock down from it place. The clock had always interested him, it was too thick to be a normal clock, in his opinion and the engravings of vines and roses twisted and twirled elegantly, only making him more interested every time he looks at it.

"It's me Matthew! Your twin!" Matthew attempted to make it come out like a yell but to no avail it still came out to be a whisper. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his little polar bear, Kumajihu? No Kumajira? Oh it was Kumajiro…

"O-Oh! Mattie! I didn't see you there bro!" Alfred grinned before getting back to attempting to fix the clock as much as a ten year old can do, but just as he was about to place another gear in the place he thought It would be the door burst open as Ms. Claire Hawkins, twenty five years old, auburn hair and blue eyes, strode it but stopped short as her eyes landed on Alfred, with the springs, gears and clock parts scattered on the table, floor and basically everywhere.

"Alfred! How many times do I have to tell you not to touch anything without permission! That clock is no exception! That broken thing in your hands was a family heirloom of Mrs. Thompson!" she scolded kneeling down to Alfred's height as she picked up the pieces and parts near Alfred.

"Hi, Ms. Hawkins! How are you today?" Alfred smiled innocently

"Oh no, you don't 'hi' me Alfred, just look at what you did with this valuable clock! Did you even listen to me everytime I tell you to contain your curiosity! Last time I told you that was when you snuck into my bedroom and broke the vase I just bought and that was yesterday!

"Really? I don't…. remember" Alfred said as he tried to recall what happened yesterday

"That's because you don't listen to me! One more of your escapades and I am really informing Mrs. Thompson about this? Is it clear?" Ms Hawkins stated placing her hands on Alfred's shoulders

Alfred didn't really understand the words she used but he got the "one more" and "Mrs. Thompson" part, and at the mention of the orphanage's head mistress both he and Matthew visibly paled

"Yes! No more Ms! I Promise! Just please don't tell Mrs. Thompson! She will hit me!" Alfred cried

Mrs. Murielle Thompson (_née Oldham)__. _Head mistress of orphanage. She was quite old already, visibly seen through her wrinkly loose skin, white hair and hunched back. But Alfred always insists that her 'old smell' is what gives her away, much to Ms. Hawkins amusement. But truth be told, the old woman was nasty, she hit the kids even if their mistake was small, like forgetting to make up their bed, but most the kids here were six to ten. Most of them have been there since they were only a month old, abandoned on the steps of its entrance, Alfred and Matthew were one of them, Ms. Hawkins had raised them since they were babies, as she had started working in the orphanage at nineteen, to earn for her poor family.

But the main point here is that it was very good thing that Ms. Hawkins doesn't tell Mrs. Thompson so easily, she pitied the children as they don't even know their own family.

"Okay, I won't be telling her, but please Alfred, promise me one thing. Do not do it again. Okay?, hand me the clock I'll get it fixed down at Mr. Alboms clock shop before Mrs. Thompson finds out okay? Now, why don't you go play with Matthew outside, I'll call you later this afternoon, since a couple from diamonds are coming to adopt a child. Now run along" Ms. Hawkins smiled as Alfred nodded obediently and handed the disemboweled clock, along with the gears and spring that came loose, though some springs and gears that Alfred had slipped into his pockets remained

Alfred took Matthew hand and made a run towards the back door

"Alfred, Please don't-" Matthew's plea was cut off as he was dragged to the back door.

"Is my voice really that soft….?" He asked himself

"Who are you?" his bear replied causing the six year old to sigh sadly.

* * *

Alfred frowned as he felt a stinging pain in his chest.

"Al what's wrong?" Matthew asked softly

"Oh! Nothing Mattie" Alfred replied as he continued playing with his ball, when suddenly the stinging pain turned into searing, burning pain. It happened so fast. He screamed as he clutched his chest and fell to his knees, he was in too much pain to say anything as he saw Matthew's panicked face and Ms. Hawkins running to him.

"Alfred! What happened? Al?!" Ms. Hawkins asked in panic as she tried to pry Alfred's hand of his chest.

"I-It… B-Burns!" The boy rasped in between screams of pain until he couldn't take the pain anymore and he was met by darkness.

"Al….. wake up" the soft voice of his twin called

"Amazing!... clocks….. chose….. this… early.. age!" An unfamiliar voice cried out

"Alfred… become… king?" Ms. Hawkins voice reached his ears

'What?' 'King?' Alfred was confused as he tried to open his eyes and sit up

"Alfred! Don't try to sit up yet! Is it still painful? Does it still burn?" Miss Hawkins asked as she gently pushed him back down and touch his chest since he wasn't wearing" a shirt anymore.

"Nope! Why? What happened?" Expect Alfred to be clueless.

Alfred looked at the people around the room as the doctor wheeled in a large mirror. He gasped as he saw his reflection, in his chest were beautiful and intricate markings, stretching up to his shoulders and color bone and down to his navel. But above his heart lay the centerpiece, a very intricate spade and inside a beautiful crown circling a letter 'K'

"W-what is this?"

"Alfred, my boy, it means that you will be the future king of spades…." The doctor smiled

"K-king? Mattie what's going on?"

* * *

Arthur paused as he heard the castle's clock tower chime thrice, indicating it was three in the afternoon, it was time for him to have his violin lessons, and it was also the usual time his mother would be heading to the throne room to assist the king in his meetings with the dukes and duchesses about the plans in expanding and developing their steam powered technology, as they had recently made a machine that runs on steam and another on clockwork, through a man named Yao Wang. Yao Wang was a very smart man, it was no wonder that he might even start an industrial revolution in the kingdom. Something that would definitely benefit the kingdom, make it stronger and of course be ahead of the other kingdoms.

Arthur turned to look at the pavilion in which his mother was staying, to see that she was talking to a servant, her face looked serious at first but gradually melted into a warm look as she was relayed the information, moments later her smile only grew as she dismissed the servant girl and turned to look at Arthur's direction.

"Arthur, dear! Come here I have something to tell you!" she called

Arthur smiled as he bid goodbye to his magical friends and ran to his mother

"What is it mum?" he asked excitedly

"We're going to meet someone today." The queen smiled once again

"Who is it?" Arthur asked

"Hmm.. well it certainly is someone special, darling. Some one important and I heard he is about the same age as you!" His mother replied wiping Arthur's face with a handkerchief

"but you can't meet him with your face all sweaty" she giggled as she finished wiping Arthur's face

"There, now let us head to the throne room" she smiled as Arthur held her hand and walked beside her

Arthur kept quite as they walked to the throne room, though in his mind he was ecstatic to meet this 'someone', he wanted to know if this kid was nice or mean, fat or thin, handsome or beautiful or ugly, quiet or loud, and all other traits he listed in his mind.

"Arthur" his mother whispered "get ready now" she smiled as the guards opened the door to the throne room and he and his mother entered

Putting on an emotionless face Arthur turned his gaze to the people in the large room, the advisers and court members wearing their hilarious wigs, the guards motionless as they held their weapons, until his eyes landed on his father's golden crown, and aged face his lips set into a small smile. Arthur noted that his brothers were not around, probably late, he mused. He also notice a boy, with strawberry blond hair a stubborn strand of hair sticking out of his head and his sky blue eyes, beside him was another boy, they were practically identical, twins maybe. But the other boy had longer and curlier hair, almost reaching his shoulders, and violet eyes. Oddly enough he was carrying what looked like a live white bear cub, since it was moving a little.

Behind them was a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes, a bit darker than the other boy's. She looked at Arthur with a gentle smile. Arthur noticed that both boys were staring at him as his mother and he climbed the stairs, Arthur met their gaze and the blue eyed boy smiled happily at Arthur waving his hand him.

"Hello!" he shouted

"A-Al….. he's the prince… don't do that" Arthur barely heard what the other boy had whispered

"Al!" the woman coerced the other boy

The queen let out a chuckle as she looked at the boy.

"Your Majesties" The members of the court announced and everyone present on the room knelt down, except for the king who was already sitting down in his throne and Arthur. And the blue eyed boy who just continued smiling.

"Alfred!" The woman whispered harshly. The boy looked around to see everyone kneeling

"Ohhh" he muttered before kneeling down as well, the violet eyed boy looked down in embarrassment his face turning red as his hair covered his face.

"Rise" The Queen said, her voice resounding across the room as the people stood up. She then proceeded to sit at the throne beside the king, smiling at him. He smiled back holding her hand in his, looking over and smiling at Arthur as well, as the little prince stood beside his mother.

The Queen's gaze shifter to the woman and the two children, smiling as she asked

"And who might our guests be?"

"My Queen, My name is Claire Hawkins, the Assistant of the Head mistress of the Spaden Orphanage" The woman replied bowing her head

"No need to bow, dear. Ah, yes the Orphanage I visited it quite a lot before." The Queen smiled

"This is Alfred Jones" she gestured to the blue eyed boy who smiled widely and waved his hand at the queen

"Hello!" did this boy not have manners? Arthur asked himself

"Hello, dear" The Queen chuckled

"and this is Matthew Williams, Alfred's twin, he has a different surname since their mother and father were separated before…. They became casualties in a pirate attack in one of the seaside towns…" the woman explained as she gestured to the violet eyed boy who shyly looked up at the queen and smiled, covering his face with the polar bear as the queen smiled at him.

"Dear, Alfred here, bears the mark of the king." The King stated to the queen

"It seems the clock has chosen early haven't they?" The Queen replied

"about that your majesty, he doesn't want to be separated from his brother…" Ms. Hawkins said

"Ah, no need to worry Ms. We will be taking both of them in then, both of them will stay at the castle, it is better to start their education as early as now, since Alfred is to become King." The King smiled

'That boy is to be King? Like father? So he is the 'special someone' mother was talking about' Arthur thought examining the boy.

"Hello again, Alfred. Oh, come here Arthur." The Queen smiled

"Alfred, Matthew this is my 5th son, Prince Arthur. Arthur this is Alfred, he is to be King, he will succeed your father." The Queen smiled "And this is Mathew."

"Hello! It's really nice to meet ya! Prince Artie! Are those caterpillars on your forehead?" Alfred asked

"Al…." Matthew whispered his face turning nervous

"Alfred!" Ms. Hawkins tugged at his shirt

Arthur was flabbergasted, his face turning into a shade of red, he fisted his little hands.

'How dare-' Arthur was angry but he held his tongue, his father would be disappointed. This is not how a prince acts.

The sound of a loud chuckle resounded across the room as his father did so. Arthur turned to date at both him and his mother shocked.

"Arthur, dear, I'm sure he didn't mean that…." The queen soothed

Arthur turned back to the boy and refused to speak. This was unbelievable!

"Good day, Your Majesty…" Matthew said, his voice barely above a whisper

"Hello Matthew." Arthur replied curtly not sparing the blue eyes boy a single glance

Alfred looked confused, why didn't Arthur say hi to him? Did he say anything wrong?

* * *

Arthur grit his teeth as Alfred talked loudly beside him, he looked over at Matthew who I return merely gave him a sad smile

It has been a week since the twins started living in the castle and since Arthur was the only child their age, only child in the palace for that matter save Peter of course, the sixth prince was still a year old!

The past week had been hectic, the servants prepared the boy's rooms, which were near Arthur's for the matter, much to the boy's irritation, Alfred was noisy.

But sooner the boy's had adjusted to the life at the palace, wake up, get dressed, lessons, lunch, lessons lessons, lessons and free time, dinner, free time, sleep. And the process is repetitive

And still Alfred is noisy, much to Arthur's disdain.

'I hate my life!'

"-Air-ships are possible! I just know it I'll build one! Just see!" Alfred continued even though Arthur was barely listening to him, as he gazed out the window of the sitting room to the garden

His mother had asked him to kindly accompany both boys, 'get to know them' she said

Truth be told, the two were new to Arthur. He'd never met anyone as loud as Alfred, or as quiet as Matthew.

Twins, yet polar opposites.

Alfred was loud, obnoxious, brash, idiotic but brave and kind hearted

Matthew was quiet, patient, soft spoken, smart and loving as well

Though Arthur couldn't really say he disliked them, they were the best children of his age he'd ever met, the snotty noble children were spoilt and liars.

"Artie! Mattie! Listen to me! Look!" Alfred got their attention as he waved something in front of their faces.

"What is it now?" Arthur asked examining the object Alfred held in his hands

It was a small toy ship it was small enough to fit in a pocket, not just any toy ship at that matter. It appears that it had sails and wings much like fish fins, it had a large balloon in the center but it was deflated and tiny turbines, taking a closer look he noted that Alfred had also removed the inside of it, replacing it with gears, carefully place at that, it seemed functional.

"W-wow…" Arthur was amazed by it, he didn't expect it from the boy.

Matthew was less amazed however, his twin had been working on that for the past month, stealing parts from the machines at the orphanage.

"Did you really make that?" Arthur asked

"He did… he's been working on it for months now…." Matthew whispered

"I did! Bet your amazed huh?" Alfred grinned

'Cocky little-' Arthur's though were cut off as Alfred spoke

"It works too!" Alfred grinned with pride

Carefully the boy wound it from a small lever in its side, the gears turned as a small burner Arthur hadn't noticed started emitting flame directly to the balloon at the center inflating it, as then it slowly floated in air and it looked pretty, very pretty, like one of those machines that were presented to his father, but most of those failed to work properly and here was Alfred in all his ten year old glory presenting to Arthur what he called was an 'Air-ship'

Alfred's grin only grew larger as he saw the amazed look of his two audiences

But suddenly just as the turbines had attempted to turn, it stopped abruptly as a clogged sound resounded from the small machine.

Alfred's grin was promptly wiped out of his face as the contraption stopped, the balloon began to deflate

"Oh No…" Alfred muttered as he tried to catch the falling object, catching it just in time before the floor shattered it to pieces

Arthur and Matthew were a bit disappointed it didn't work, but Alfred was much more disappointed, he had worked on it for four months, surely he had made it well

Alfred doesn't know how he builds thing like this. Clockwork. It Interests him so much, since he was six he had observed how gears works, how the gas lamps worked, he was born with this, his curiosity to machines.

Ideas filled up his head, new crafts, simply powered by Clockwork, springs and gears.

He looked down on the item in his hands 'what went wrong?' he asked himself

He then began to tinker with it, as Arthur and Matthew watched in bewilderment, And it seems Arthur had underestimated the boy, he shouldn't have he was to be king after all.

* * *

So I decided my first story failed, I will create a new one and this time I want to try writing steampunk, cardverse and usuk all in one! This will also be a crossover heheheheheh I know its complicated but just read, this will be very long though I am just starting and I am very slow in updating, took me days to finish this, busy with school and all. So if you are kind enough and like this story, wait for more cause this will be a long one!

If you find this confusing…. Please wait for the other chapters hehehe

This story is greatly and inspiration from Erutan's song of the goddess

Please do leave a review :) cause im a newbie here

_HOLA_


End file.
